FadeAway
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: shane and claire have always been happy together- until one day they both recieve heartbraking news. How far will Shane go to Save Claire? what will he do? And Better yet... what happens when theres something wrong with the baby...? :-  Please Review :-


She woke up Early, He heart pounded heavily in her chest- Shane had left late last night, he'd left her tingling all over, then She'd drifted to sleep, still not in any clothes…

Claire Danvers, -who'd recently been signed to the most bad ass vampire in town- had convinced him way before Their third (Michael Glass- recently made a vampire) and Fourth (Eve Rosser- who is really close to Michael) room mates came up to bed.

With a heavy sigh, Claire pulled herself out of bed, she was way past that feeling, and now just wanted to grab a shower and go get breakfast, she hadn't eaten last night, she just remembered that experience for the second time…

"_So you free tonight?" Claire walked over and cuddled him on the sofa. "Because I'm free," She grinned. _

"_That's my line!" He smiled back, then kissed her softly, she felt the moist on his lips, Eve and Michael had gone out to this fancy Restraunt and weren't going to be back until late, she remembered eve hugging her and telling her to behave herself. "You too," Claire had whispered to her, they were walking, because she didn't need protection any more- she had Michael. _

"_Better go wash up the rest of the pots, coming with?" Claire sighed, Shane followed her into the kitchen, she washed the plates thoroughly, then passed them to Shane who dried them the opposite way. "Shane, properly?" She half smiled half looked cross, but she was only joking. He held his hands up in an apology. "I'm a Boy, and I'm your boyfriend, and I love you," he hip bumped her and smiled, then turned and kissed her fiercely, this was an intense kind off kiss, but they deserved a little bit of fun again didn't they? She took her hands out of the sink, ignoring the fact they were wet, and kissed him back, she traced the lines on his chest. _

"_I'm bored Shane," she whispered, whilst coming up for air. _

"_Well there's more pots to clean there, then we can play some zombie or-" _

"_Shane, that's not what I meant," she sighed heavily and rested her head on his chest, he kissed her head, then straightened. And went tense._

"_Shane, Please?"_

"_Jeez Claire, you're 17, I'll get done, I'm pretty sure it's illegal." _

"_Nearly 18."_

"_Yeah, you'd say that the day after you turned 17 if you could."_

"_But we've done it before. When I was still 17." He smiled at her. _

"_You just won't give up will you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Upstairs then?"_

"_Yep." she smiled, kissed him, then followed him up the stairs. _

"_Fourth base?" she raised her eyebrows. _

"_Oh, not baseball again," he groaned, then added a quick head shake. "third base." , He pointed questiongly, just like he had done the first time. Claire pointed to her room, then locked the door and pulled the hem of her t-shirt up and off, she felt the cold air rush on her skin, then unzipped her trousers and pulled them off, he did the same. She was still nervous, she traced his uncovered chest and then kissed him again… _

_Somehow, he'd given in and relaxed, so she'd managed to shimmy her knickers down and unstrap her bra and also ignore the first shock of pain. She loved Shane so much. _

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_Love you too." He neck nibbled her, he wanted to make her happy, and he did… _

Claire stood up, pulled some jeans and a top out of her drawer and grabbed a shower while she could get in, after all- she was living with two boys and one was a vampire, someone knocked on the door , so Claire turned the shower off with a sigh.

"Shane, Get out now, I need the damn bathroom." It was eve's voice. Claire quickly grabbed a bath robe, then climbed out and grabbed her fresh clothes, her hair was plastered to her skin, eve stood quietly.

"Oh sorry Claire, where's Shane?" Claire heard rustling downstairs.

"down there, what about mike?"

"My room, we um…" she smiled at the same time as Claire. "We've got to tell you something Claire bear," she then hugged Claire out of the bloom, "meet you there." Claire stepped aside, then went to her room, put her clothes on, pulled a brush through her hair and crept downstairs.

"Hey Shane," she smiled, Shane's grin widened. "How's your morning Claire?" He asked.

"Much better now that I'm with you," she walked over and sat on his lap, kissing him, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Bacon?" she asked, Shane opened the fridge and watched as it sizzled, he got teacakes out and buttered them, then put them all on a plate in the middle of the table. Claire put the bacon on a platter next to it and they sat. Eve and Michael came down not long after them and sat next to them holding hands. "Why are you up so early Shane? And why do you look so jolly?" Claire looked at Shane, Shane looked at Claire, she couldn't help giggling. "Guys, I need to tell you something." Shane nodded, and held Claire's hand under the table, in reply to Michaels comment, she took a bite of her sandwich and nodded as well.

Eve stayed neutral. Eve kissed Michael.

"Eve! He's a vampire!" Eve rolled her eyes. "I love him, and he loves me, we talked about this Shane, I know you hate vamps, but do you hate Michael?" Shane sucked in his breath. "Kinda yeah, but no I don't." he smiled and turned to kiss Claire who was still sat there not saying anything.

"So what is it?" she finally asked, after Shane had stopped for air.

" we needed to talk to you about Shane, Claire." Claire nodded and sat quietly. Michael looked at her and Shane. "Amelia want's to see you at the founders house, she didn't sound nice when she passed the message, but the thing is, she wanted Shane with you, she's prepared to offer you a full eternity with him…" His voice went weak. "She thinks you…"

"Oh!" Claire gasped. "Oh!"

"What ? You said you loved him!" Claire nodded in reply to eve's question, eve hugged her. "congrats girl."

"Yeah, but you're 17."

"So why does that stop me, I'm pledged to her."

"Yeah but, she wants Shane pledged to her instead." He whispered, Shane went very quiet and very pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Thankfully he wasn't, but Claire hugged him, his skin was ice cold. "Shane, It's okay, we'll get through this, go upstairs, let me listen to Michael," he nodded, kissed her then ran upstairs, she heard his door slam.

"Um carry on Michael?"

"Well, the thing is, she doesn't just want a swap, she wants to kill you." Claire felt tiny, she gasped.

"What like make me vamped?" she asked, her voice was hoarse because of the lump in the throat.

"No, she's going to just plain kill you."

"What can I do to prevent it?" She barely managed to choke out the words.

"YOU can't, Shane however can."

"How though?"

"How much does Shane love you?"

"Lots," Eve whispered this time, still sat in her chair, but quiet as a mouse. "He told me this morning that he really, really loved her and that he proved it to you last night…" Her voice trailed off and she went quiet.

"Lots then," Claire agreed.

"Amelia said to tell you that she won't kill you, if Shane gives himself to her, he'd stop working on the Blood mobile, he'd be free, he'd be like me. "

Claire suddenly felt sick as well, but she bravely swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke.

"You mean that I'll be free and living if Shane dies?"

"It's strange, Amelia Regretted doing it to me though, so why's she so reluctant? She said otherwise you die," Claire gasped again.

"you mean she wants to make him a,"

"Vampire," Michael finished, Claire let tears fall silently from her eyes, eve hugged her.

"He doesn't love me that much," She said through her now louder sobs. "I'm going to die!" she let tears slip down her face, one after the other, followed by a bucket, she'd never felt her heart shatter so much in her life. Shane, who'd calmed down tapped his foot on the floor.

"Hey, hey, you're going to flood the house," He ran over and hugged her, Michael sat Rigid and frozen, Shane looked hurt and tried to cheer her up.

"Claire, you won't die, I won't let that happen, I love you remember," he whispered it into her ear, but Michael still heard. These words only made her cry harder, Claire buried her head in her knees and felt like hell, she wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"Go in the other room, Claire, lay down, I'll explain."

"what's the point, I'm going to die, he won't do it for me."

"Do what?" Shane looked confused and kissed Claire again, but she pulled away. She walked into the other room, sobbing and laid down.

"Briefly Man, It sound like you've made her bored to death, and I'm really going to regret hearing this aren't I." Michael nodded. "Aw Man, But if it's for Claire I'll do it, whatever it is."

"you won't, I know it," Michael whispered. Then he explained, Claire crept back in through the middle of the long talk, she stood by eve who was watching Shane warily, Claire watched as well .

"She wants you as a vampire man, you're screwed, you hate them, you don't love Claire that much, trust me I know." Michael wasn't fighting for Claire at all, but Shane was. "Man, Claire I love you…" Claire kissed him, Shane pulled away and growled low in his throat. "Hey that's my action," Claire tried to Joke, but Shane was way beyond laughing, she saw the faint glitter of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How was she going to kill Claire?" Shane asked again, it looked like the finale question.

"She's going to set a vampire on her, you know, just let him drink her blood," Michael shuddered and looked at Claire, then to Shane, He picked up his bag and eve's keys. He held them up to eve silently, she nodded.

"Where are you going!" Claire demanded, Shane kissed her.

"I won't let you die Claire, I'll compromise until she physically kicks me out, I won't stop there, I'll go to Oliver, even bishop if I have to."

"No you can't!" Claire tried to grab him, but he pulled away easily enough.

"I won't lose you Claire, you've sacrificed enough, You've been through enough pain, both Physically and Mentally, You've saved my ass plenty of times, just remember last night, Even if it comes to being made into on of them-" He pointed at Michael and mimed Fangs in his neck. "I'll come back Claire, human or not, Even if I Die, whether it's Vampire or not, My body will still come to you, I'd die for you and don't you forget it." Shane Finished his speech and kissed her again, Claire nodded. "I love you Claire."

"I love you Shane," Then he hugged her and walked outside, slamming the door behind him. Claire blinked a couple of times, her boyfriend was going to bargain with scary vampires for her, wow. Then she cried, eve hugged her.

"He promised he'd be back, don't worry." Claire nodded and sat at the table.

"What happened last night!" Michael demanded, Claire's face flushed.

"You didn't!" eve smiled. "She's nearly 18 Michael."

"Yeah but it's Illegal!" He shouted for the first time since Claire'd came to the glass house, and now he was a scary vampire, Claire could see it.

"Leave her Michael, stop being as ass." Eve hugged Claire.

"I'm going upstairs, Now I see how Shane felt, I have my own life Michael, My own life, you stay out of it because your girlfriend hasn't just gone out to bargain with the scariest vamps in Morganville has she, she's right here, but no I'm glad you're happy, because I'm not, I'm pledged to Amelia for you guys, Either I die or Shane's vamped for you Michael, and eve, It was even for Shane, but he's been dragged into this. So well done, and another thing, Don't bother coming into my room, Because I'm staying in until Shane comes back, I'll do what I want!" Claire's shouting almost vibrated the house, she suddenly felt like he should feel the pain she was in, feel the pain off separation, she reached in the fridge, took a bottle of blood and pored half on her neck, half her arms. Michael flinched.

"come get it Michael, come on, Bite me!" she was being a total Jerk like Shane, but then again, so was Michael. But Bravely, Michael held his breath in, he couldn't take his eyes off the blood dripping from her neck, just coated there like candy on a lollipop, he needed it and he wanted it, Eve took Claire by her arm and took her upstairs before Michael really lost it, By now Claire was crying, whilst eve sponged off the congealed blood.

"I'm sorry Eve," She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, anyway you've not done anything to me."

"I pissed off your boyfriend, big time."

"Well he pissed off you, I can't believe he was such an ass, listen to me Claire, get some sleep, Shane will be in soon."

"Okay, Tell Michael I'm sorry," she sobbed then sniffed, then laid down and slipped into a deep sleep. She was out hours and only woke up when eve shook her, eve was shaking and scared.

"Shane's Back."

"Yay," Claire yawned and laid her head back down.

"Claire! Come on get up, he's waiting outside to speak to you, he refused to come in and pass Michael or me, I expect you to tell me what happened, he simply text me saying 'Tell Claire to meet me outside now' Weird huh," she laughed Shakily. Claire got up, patted her hair down and ran downstairs and outside, Shane was stood with his hands in his pocket, Claire was so flustered that she didn't notice any difference, she just ran up and hugged him. He pushed her away.

"No Claire, Don't hug me, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I've got things to explain."

"But your not vamped."

"But that's just it, Amelia's coming over in 10 to…" He shuddered. "To change me."

"What?"

"It was the only way to save you she said, I agreed for you, Claire we can still lived normally, I promise, for you I'll resist your blood, we can still hug and kiss, I mean look at eve and Michael, They're sticking to each other like glue on paper." He laughed shakily like the way Eve had when waking her up, then ran into him and hugged him.

"Marry me Shane." He drew in his breath, so did Claire, they put their hands in each others, Shane didn't hesite with the answer.

"you sure?" Claire hesitated a moment.

"Shane, you proved how much you loved me, you're going to be vamped but I know you'll resist Shane, I just know it, I can promise this, I love you too, If you asked me to jump off a cliff I would, If you asked me too go through what Michael went through with your dad, I would, If you asked to drink my blood, I would. Just tell me yes, Tell me it. Please, We belong together and vampires live forever, Amelia can change me too…" Shane was wide eyed, then he kissed her and smiled, trying to be brave.

"I'm 18 in 2 weeks Shane, Please? She can vamp me on the night after the wedding, please Shane, I need you."

"If I agree, I'd be in pain if you have to change on you're wedding night," he half smiled half frowned.

"Hey hey, Turn that frown upside down Shane, I'll be in pain when you change Today, you'll have 2 weeks to get used to the idea, I'll help you through this until I'm 18, I promise I will, I promise to stay with you Forever…" He put both his hands on my chest.

"forever," He agreed. Then he turned round, Amelia was at the gate.

"Ma'am, Please give me the honour of having Shane be my Husband," she shuddered at that words, but it felt good to say it. "Please change me as well, please grant me my freedom, I shall fight when you need me to fight, I shall be Claire Danvers, the Youngest."

"Child, are you asking me with a certain decision?" Claire nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, please Amelia, we've been through a lot and I've helped you, I'm not weak little Claire any more, I love Shane." Amelia nodded, Shane moved closer.

"And I love Claire," He spoke. "I'll give up my human life to be with her." Amelia surprisingly nodded.

"Alright then, as you wish, Claire, when is the date of you're 18th birthday?"

"September 4th."

"Then that will be the date, you'll be married on September the 4th, along with being changed," she smiled, the smile she'd given Claire when they first met.

"Thank you Amelia, you won't regret this decision."

"now, child," She looked at Shane, do you have a ring?"

"My Grandmothers," He nodded

" then go get it and place it on her finger, then send Michael Glass and Eve rosser out of the house, I'm sure you don't want to be screaming in front of them, you probably like being manly." she smiled faintly. Shane laughed gruffly, but it was still shaky.

"you got that right," Shane stepped in the house, holding Claire's hand and ran upstairs, Amelia waited at the bottom, Eve came out on the landing and watched Shane, but he ignored her and pulled the ring from his drawer, he placed it on her finger slowly, and as he did, the protection bracelet disappeared, Claire smiled. She just knew he was going to say it…

"I love you…" Then he added. "Claire Collins." Eve gasped, then hugged her.

"You're getting married."

"Yeah I'm also Getting Vamped." Eve gasped and rolled her eyes.

"Predictable you are," she giggled, obviously all bubbly. Then she pointed at Shane. "and him?"

"You have to leave eve, with Michael, come back later."

"why?"

"Because Amelia's changing Him," eve Went quiet, not so cheerful, Shane's Fringe flopped over his face as he drew in his breath and looked down.

"Oh, Guess I'm outnumbered, I was leaving anyway, Michael's pain to resist upsets me and I just need to stay with my gran for a while, I'm staying for 6 months," Her smile faded.

"Eve, I'll see you later."

"I'll let you girls say bye," Shane smiled, he wasn't very happy about the vampire part, but he was happy about the Marriage part. In just a few minutes he'd be screaming in pain and drinking blood from a bottle, in front of his girlfriend and he was smiling? It showed how happy he was to have Claire, he was doing this for her, but she was regretting the pain in 2 weeks, she knew it'd be hard for Amelia to do it in one night, so it was September 4th she'd change. She'd also become a Mrs, and that was the scariest part, but it was thrilling at the same time, and she had Monica morrell , to thank for all this, if It wasn't for her beating Claire up, she'd have never came to the glass house. Claire remembered the night Michael had told her she was under age, she'd begged to stay, it was supposed to be for a few days, but it changed after she'd found out the town was run by blood sucking creatures. She also remembered the first time she'd met Shane, eaten his chilli and drunk a glass of coke. Shane now shut the door, obviously getting changed, Claire stared down at the ring of her finger.

"wow," she gasped.

"I'm so happy for you Claire and I'll miss you, I won't be coming back tonight, I'm afraid you'll be the only human," she chuckled, but it sounded as if she was struggling to let go of her non related family, her mum and dad had kicked her out, and Jason Rosser was an ass, he'd stabbed Shane.

"Um will you be at the um… wedding?" Claire smiled and stood with her hands in her pocket. She liked the sound of that, she was just dreading asking her parents to come.

"You kidding! I'll want a last dance with you being human," she grinned, then reached out and hugged Claire.

"You're like a sister to me Claire, you guys are like the family I never had, you're always there for me, here," She handed Claire a slip of paper. "Write to me Claire, I'll write back and I'll miss you like hell." she kissed Claire's cheek softly and then leant back. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll tell Shane to get his ass back out here," Claire opened the door. Shane was sat on the bed, there were tear tracks down his eyes, but he'd stopped crying now. He had his head down, and when Claire came in, he looked up. Claire walked over and pressed her lips to his, then slowly moved his thumb over them to seal it in, like he'd done to her…

"Shane, Eve's waiting," Shane got up and hugged eve silently, without saying anything.

"Oh god Shane. What's this all about?"

"Eve, I know we Joked with each other not in a mean way but…" He sighed. "I'll miss you, seriously I will, I hate vampires and you did, I know Mike's one, but with all three of us one, can you manage?" He stroked her hair and pulled away, then walked over to Claire, put his arm around her waist and stood quietly, waiting for her reply.

"Shane, don't worry about it, I'll live, as long as you don't bite me," she laughed, this time it wasn't a shaky laugh, Claire could see she meant it. Claire was now crying, even Shane had tears rolling slowly down his cheeks and wetting his top, he wasn't smiling no more, Claire could see he'd miss her. Claire looked up at Shane. "she's coming to the wedding Shane," Shane then smiled at Claire's comment. "I'll miss you eve." eve picked up her bag and stalked off, Claire led the way downstairs, and Michael stood there, shuffling where he was. Claire ran into him. "I'm sorry Michael, I really am, I was just so wound up but-" He nodded solemnly and hugged Claire back. "I know, Eve told me, about the wedding."

"Did she tell you about Shane being vamped? And me?" Michael shook his head in disbelief .

"Oh." He said it with shock. Then he laughed.

"As much As I hate the idea of you two in pain, I'm happy you won't hate me man." He pulled off Claire and hugged Shane.

"I didn't hate you." They slapped each other's back. Manly. Eve came back in, kissed Michael's cheek and grabbed his hand. "Goodbye," Claire whispered, Shane hugged her hard and walked into the living room. Amelia was sat silently. Frozen. Defiantly vampire.

"Are you ready Child?" she spoke to Shane this time. Her eyes were focused on him, Shane put his head down again.

"Is Claire staying or um-" he pointed upstairs.

"Claire can choose, but I recommend staying little Claire, you need to see what it's like, what you'll go through, I'd say this doesn't want witnesses, but it'll be happening to you soon, that is if you're sure," Claire nodded "I'm sure, I love Shane."

"I'll stay. Shane, I'm here, when you're feeling the pain, I'll be still here, I'd hold your hand but I don't think Amelia would allow it-" Amelia nodded.

"you may if you wish child, but he may squeeze hard, this takes the life out of both him and me."

"I'll take the pain for you Shane." She looked at Shane, sat there with his hands in his pocket.

"Are you ready Shane?"

"no but I'm going to have to be, just dreading the pain," He tried to laugh, but it came more like a chocking sound. Amelia pointed to the sofa.

"Then lay down child," Shane followed her command, Claire walked along side him and sat on the floor next to where he was laid. "Hold my hand Shane, you can squeeze it, I promise I won't scream as loud as you," she smiled, Shane laid down, gripped her hand and let his face go blank, Amelia carefully reached out and turned his head a little bit, he brushed his hair away from his neck, so it was exposed, Claire shuddered. Shane took a deep breath, then began breathing faster, he was scared.

"forever," Claire whispered, Shane nodded slowly. Claire waited and watched as Amelia lowered her head. She saw the flash of fangs, pressing slowly onto Shane's neck, Shane screamed, It vibrated the walls, He also squeezed her hand, it felt like a snake squeezing it, squeezing the blood from it. The screaming went on and on. Shane was twitching, twisting and turning, trying desperately to get away from it, but Amelia's fangs were still in his neck and he was still squeezing, his skin started going pale, he was still screaming, his skin went completely pale and then the screaming just stopped, like Michael's screams had, Shane twisted again and rolled off the sofa as Amelia pulled her mouth away, she sank down in the seat nearest to her. Obviously so worn out that she couldn't stop him from moving towards her, at least Claire thought, Amelia reached out and grabbed his hand, she placed her other hand on his forehead, Claire moved away and settled down by the door, but soon got up. She ran to the kitchen, got one of Michael's bottles of blood and took it to the living room, Shane's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, thank you Child," Claire chucked the bottle to Amelia who tipped it down Shane's throat, he gasped, swallowed and rolled over, relaxing. "Is there any more?" Amelia asked, Claire nodded, grabbed another bottle and handed it to Shane, _Imagine it as cranberry juice_ she said to herself, but she still turned away, Shane was scary, snarling, chugging blood, human blood. But he'd done this for her, and she'd be like this in 2 weeks. Shane drained the bottle and stood up.

"Shane, be careful, you'll still be thirsty-" Amelia whispered, Claire imagined the burn in his throat was bad, but he reached out and kissed her forehead, then quickly pulled away wincing.

"Claire, I need to, to-" He shook his head and winced again. "I need to feed, I'll be as quick as I can, and when I get back, I'll give you a big hug," his voice was deeper, but he smiled- it was Shane's special charm, that always made her feel better.

"I know you will, it can be forever now," Claire actually smiled even though her boyfriend could eat her any minute soon, but he walked out of the door with Amelia and left, Claire felt alone. But she also felt brave and so happy, apart from the fact that she'd be vamped in 2 weeks, she tried to get the image of Shane screaming, Shane, who was the toughest guy she knew, Shane who never cried or got hurt, Shane who'd caught a knife and just gone silent…

Claire took out her phone and dialled.

"Um mom?" Claire said in a hushed tone.

"Hi Claire! Darling it's been so long, We've missed having you!"

"I know, but I'm enjoying time alone."

"Is it nice living with that boy, you're been careful…?" Claire shook, then made her mind up to tell her, after all, living in Morganville, her parent's may die tomorrow.

"It's different to what you think Mom," Claire continued.

"how Claire?"

"2 Things. They are serious though, please don't go mad and please give me mercy."

"okay, okay, first thing."

"I'm not a virgin anymore," her mom gasped from the other end but stayed quiet.

"Second thing?"

"I'm getting married to him."

"That boy? But Claire you're 17 hunny."

"We're marrying on my 18th birthday, but mom, the thing is, I won't be able to see you, I'll just see you at the wedding."

"Why not?"

"Well I can see you but I'll be Vamped…" Her mum cried from the other end.

"Claire!" She screamed. "Claire, don't do this, don't ruin your life, you wanted to go to collage and be successful, don't, you wanted kids and…" Her mum was crying.

"But things are different, sure I wanted that, but then I met Shane and he saved me, I do want kids and a human life, but if I'm with Shane, I don't mind not having kids or going to collage, Things changed when I met Shane…" Claire hung up without hesitation and whispered again "Love you mom." Then she began crying ,remembering how her life was supposed to be, then shouted at herself, how could she be so mean? Shane gave up his human life for her. Now she was going to give up hers. She remembered him screaming again and again, he was manly wasn't he and if he screamed that loud- louder then Michael's- surely she'd scream even louder? Shane walked in quietly, there wasn't a blood spec on his mouth, Claire almost forgot he was a vampire. Amelia was gone, Shane shuffled where he was, then sighed.

"Jesus Christ, I hate this," while he said it, the words "Husband" and "Mrs Collins" Went through her head, she couldn't even find words to say to him.

"Shane," she smiled a ran into him with such a force that he stepped back, but when she looked up, she realised he was crying. These weren't just tears, they were fat tears, dropping quickly down his face, and men didn't cry, it wasn't normal.

"I'm one of them now, Claire you have to be careful, I don't want to hurt you."

"Bite me-" she said without thinking, then blushed and hugged an apology. "Shane, this is serious, can you resist?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I resist, I just ate-" He shuddered again. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him madly, she loved him so much, he kissed her back, their tongue's touched, moist and wet, She flopped onto him and was laid on him, she hugged him again, then slowly began pulling the hem of her t-shirt up…

"Red flag Claire," He sat up.

"We've done it before though, lots."

"Jeez Claire, I'm a vampire."

"My vampire," she murmured, she nestled into him and kissed him again.

"I can't believe it, you're the only human,"

"Not for long," Claire nodded and sighed as she kissed him but pulled away, then he neck nibbled her, she felt utterly relaxed. Shane was silent, even when she lifted his top up and off to reveal his new, paler chest, he was beautiful. "you're georgeous," she said, tracing his chest again.

"Yeah, you too," he sighed.

"Hey, have a little enthusiasm, I'm Mrs Collins in 2 weeks remember," She smiled.

"Yeah, but in them two weeks I'll regret you having to be careful, I'll regret drinking blood from a bottle," he shuddered.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Amelia Sunk her fangs into you and I said forever, I meant it and I love you…"

"don't say the memory please and yeah, I do love you too Claire, lots, I'm trying hard to show I haven't changed much."

"I know, I know. Upstairs now, and this time I won't let you say no." He hesitated but came upstairs with her, and they had fun… lots of fun…

Michael came in an hour later.

"guys?" He asked. He ran upstairs and knocked on Claire's door.

"Man Claire, where's Shane?" Shane sighed and rolled up, he pulled on his trousers, but left his shirt off and opened the door, Claire was wrapped in the covers.

"you didn't!" Michael gasped, but chuckled this time, remembering our promise that we were getting married. "Well, I'll meet you downstairs, Claire, get some clothes on," he rolled his eyes but ran downstairs, Shane walked over and kissed her again. "I'll wait out here, Mc."

"New nickname huh?"

"Yep."

"what does it mean- dare I ask."

"Mrs Collins" She smiled, a wild kind of smile.

"Shane, I knew we were meant for each other, I promise, I'll be fine, don't worry about the pain," She kissed him, Shane stood at the door, when she pulled away, she got dressed.

"Not as sexy now," He smiled. "Shane!" Claire empathised it, still grinning and kissed him again, they walked downstairs holding hands.

"Hey man, I'm Shane Collins and I'm a vampire but no, I won't suck your blood," Shane joked, but he shuddered at the same time of saying it, Claire walked up to him. "and I'm Claire Danvers, soon to be Mrs Collins," she smiled, with no regret whatsoever.

"Hungry Claire?" Shane asked. "We'll have Chilli? Oh Wait- Garlic-" He looked down and was suddenly ashamed of being a vampire. "You did it Shane, you got through the excruciating pain of being… changed, and nothing in the world could mean more to me then you." Shane winced. "I have to get used to what I am… I should go…" Shane ran upstairs, Claire went to follow her, but Michael put his arm in the way. "Give him a time to think Claire, he's had a long day and he hates vampires, so you have to understand… but he loves you, he really does, so he did this for you."

"But I don't understand? How did Amelia agree to change us both, even if it meant her pain."

"Because she needs new vampires to fight for her, she needs a cure for the old ones, put two and two together, the book had a cure and now it's in bishops hands, he's turned of Amelia, put together two and two Claire."

"I get it, So this means a fight, between all the vamps and him? We'll take him easily enough." Michael went quiet.

"no Claire, It means a fight of between you with Shane and Bishop."

"But we don't stand a chance."

"I'll be in the fight with you, maybe, I'll talk to Amelia, when she's um well…" He shuffled.

"wait, what about weapons?"

"you're allowed anything you need."

"Then I've got a plan, advice Amelia gave me, it'll take a few times so come armed, we need Stakes and a silver knife, she gave me one, we stake his heart and then knife him, eventually it'll take him out."

"Good plan, well we'll think about this later, I just need to-" Claire felt a nudge below her lungs.

"Michael, I really need to go," She whispered and ran up to the toilet, then she was sick.

"Claire, Claire!" Shane Gasped, walked in and held her hair.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," She whispered in tiny gasps, but she was sick again- and again.

"Claire, what happened?" Shane was worried as she was sick again, but eventually she lifted and wiped her mouth.

"I'm okay now, Shane, leave me to have a shower, please," she pleaded. Shane nodded and stalked off, Claire imagined Michael was sat downstairs wondering, she heard Shane and them talking.

"She ate something bad, she's okay." with another nudge, Claire was sick for the last time and stood in the shower thinking whilst the warmth coated her body, then she remembered something, she looked over to a box in the corner of her room. "4 Days? No way…" Claire looked down. she gasped. "not the first.. Not the third because Shane had been a vampire… I haven't been careful enough." she gasped again, switched the shower off and stood still.

"Oh.. Oh." She whispered. _Claire, calm down, you're ok, this isn't 100%, just nip to the shops to make sure… _she thought to herself, she climbed out and put her clothes on, then ran downstairs, Shane and Michael were sat at the table, waiting for her.

"you okay?"

"fine and Dandy," she said weakly, none of them seemed to notice. "I need to go to the shops, I need something…"

"I'll come with you, It's raining so…" Shane got up and began putting his coat on.

"no Shane, I need to go alone, to think about some things," she said strongly. "Just general things really, trying to get used to the-" she mimed fangs in her neck, both Michael and Shane nodded.

"Well, we'll be here." Claire waved, walked out of the door and ran to the shop, she picked up the one that said "99% guaranteed results" Paid and ran quickly back. When she got back, Michael was on the couch. "Claire, can I ask you something, about when you're getting married?"

"Can't, not yet, I just need the um toilet," she gripped it firmly and banged on the closed door. "Jeez Shane, let me in, please," Shane turned of the shower and walked out in his bath robe, Claire shoved the small box in her pocket. "I'm in your room if you need me, I need a hug round about now," she hugged him quickly and ran in…

She stared down at the unseasoned slip, waiting a few seconds, then she gasped as the small plus sign appeared. "No!" She whispered to herself, she sat on her knees, not sure if she was upset or happy, probably both, It'd mean she'd have it to love, then she'd change it when it got older, but it also meant a delay of the change, it meant having to tell Shane, who was a vampire, it meant it living with two vampires, out numbered until it was 18. She began crying, but bravely wiped her face and stood up shaking, she flushed the toilet, disposed of the slip and opened the door, she then walked down the hall and knocked on Shane's door.

"Um… Shane?" Claire frowned, Shane was sat there with his hands in his pockets, he didn't really look vampire at all, Just… normal, he looked like he'd been thinking about things, He sat upright when Claire spoke, then he fell back into a laying down position. He still wasn't talking.

"We need to talk Shane," Claire had a lump in her throat, She tried to ignore the fact that he was a vampire.

"Yeah… I know." His Adam's apple bobbled up and down in his throat. He sounded Tense.

"Shane? What's up?" Claire walked around the bed and sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm thinking about leaving, then moving back in when you're a…" He gestured at himself.

"Shane? Are you Serious," Claire laughed, but shane didn't.

"Yeah," He replied, looking down faintly. Claire kissed his cheek and laid down flat- she was tired.

"But you can't… And Why!"

"Because… I Just thought That, maybe you were in some kind of pain.. Trying to be brave around me, but I can tell.. You're scared." Claire sighed heavily.

"Yeah, Shane, sure I'm scared… But I love you and…" Claire stood up and hugged him. "Look, shane I was Scared of Michael, but now I look up to him, I was scared of Bishop and the thought of you been put in a cage to fry, I was scared just two minutes ago…"

"Because of me… And you're still scared now, I can tell."

"No, not because of you… Shane, you know I was being sick…" His eyes widened, he lifted and placed his right arm around her. He then nodded. He actually looked scared.

" Shane, I Think…" He didn't take him long to figure out what Claire was dozily trying to tell him. He tensed once more, then warily watched Claire settling across his chest, crying.

"You're pregnant," He whispered, then ran stroked Claire's hair and stroked her cheek.

"But When did it happen?"

"The 2nd time," She nodded, then placed her head back on his chest.

"But then the change will have to be delayed…"

"Just for nine months. We'll still have our forever shane, and we'll still get married on my birthday…" She was barely able to spit the words out.

"Claire," Shane began to say. "I love you…"

"I'll Walk to the founders house tomorrow, you can come with me if you want," she sighed, then took a deep breath.

"Ha, ruin the moment then," He laughed, it was a Relief to Claire that he'd cheered up and hopefully got over the leaving thing, but she still felt like crap, shane stroked her cheek.

"Claire, cheer up, We'll get through this, just me and you. Michael doesn't need to know. We'll wait until you start.. Getting fat. Then we'll leave." He sighed heavily again and hugged Claire close. Then he added "I promise Mc," Claire finally smiled and looked up, keeping her hands on her chest, shane looked down.

"Shane, I love you."

"As I do you, Please Claire, get some sleep, we'll deal with this Tommorow." Claire fell asleep on his chest.

She woke up next to shane, who was wide awake.

"you know, it's not bad watching you sleep," He chuckled.

"Shane!" Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"We'd better get going." He walked over to Michael's room. "Mike. We're off out, somewhere. Stay here dude." Micheal banged the door.

"Gotcha man, Just don't be long, I'll look after Claire."

"Claire is going with him thank you very much," Claire smiled up at shane.

"Alright, just don't get in any crap and shane, don't get staked man." Claire stared down at the cross.

"Silver works, so be careful Shane," She was joking, and this time shane knew it.

Shane let Claire pull her jacket on, then they began walking holding hands.

"Claire?" shane drew in his breath.

"Yeah."

"You know a while back.. I said I would behave the same as your parent's if I had a daughter…"

"Yeah." Claire moved her arm further down his waist.

"Well, I'm scared…" Claire let out a hollow laugh. Shane was a vampire.

"Scared of what shane, because I'm keeping it for you…"

"I'm scared of what your parent's will say," He sighed. "I am glad it's true, even though I'm a vampire now, I'm glad that I'll have a child, but you're parent's will kill you…"

"Christ Shane, I swear, Mike was right, you're losing brain cells." then she sighed and stopped at the gate to the founders house, she kissed him, then pulled him into a warm hug.

"Mum knows I'm not a virgin, we had that argument, remember?"

"Yes, I do but…" She put her finger to his lips.

"Not a word shane, I have my own life, and it's complicated, I wish my parent's weren't involved in this." Claire pressed her lips to his quickly, then parted them.

"I love you," Shane Whispered.

"I know, you wouldn't of done this to yourself if you didn't…"

"I really do want a child, it just came to me as a shock…" Shane leant his chin on Claire's head and then nuzzled her ear.

"Let's do this. Then we'll visit you're parent's…"

"no Shane."

"Yes, I'll take responsibility for part of this, so I'll pull you through this, we'll do this forever."

"Yeah, until my parent's stake you." Claire rolled her eyes but laughed, knowing that there was really no one to stake shane, just the battle with bishop, but then she'd be a vampire too.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Shane kissed her, letting their tongues press together, then came up for air and parted his lips again. He grabbed a tight, firm grip on Claire's hand and knocked on the door to the founder's house, Lisa answered.

"Hey Claire, haven't seen you in ages, who's this?"

"My Future husband," she smiled at shane, taking in a deep breath.

"wow," she smiled. "Amelia's been wanting to talk to you, she sensed something was wrong, she visited the house, but you were talking to shane about something, she wouldn't tell me what…"

"A Baby," Claire blurted, then pushed her way past Lisa, gripping shane's hand and pulling him to Amelia's room, she was stood there, frozen, like queenly ice.

"ah, I've been waiting to see you as I'm sure Lisa's told you. Shane, how are you holding up?" She sat down and waited for his reply. "I don't think there could be anything worse…" He let his hair flop over his eyes, but brushed it away quickly. "I did it for Claire though, and I'll keep my promise until we're together." Amelia nodded once, then cut to the point, without any further discussion.

"Claire, you were not careful. Rather irresponsible, don't you think," Amelia had an irritated tone to her voice. Claire sighed and slumped down in her chair, she turned her attention to shane who was stood in a corner with his hands in his pocket, looking down, as usual. Amelia lowered her tone into a harsh, stern voice. "Claire, I could kill you all, Including shane, I could kill Michael and Eve." Claire gasped and struggled for air, shane let her fight for long enough then looked up.

"Michael hasn't done anything wrong, it was my fault, kill me if you want, just don't touch them 3." shane tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse and there were dry tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Claire, you have to be prepared to help him through the burning in his throat, there will be two humans, one of which's blood is just beginning to grow, he'll be suffering…"

"I'll manage," Shane spoke without drawing in his breath. "I swear to god, I'll keep the thirst at bay, Amelia, we need you to change her after the kid is born, we'll still fight for you, we'll fight until our vampire hearts stop beating." Shane sounded relieved, he looked up to see her crying and ran over to her, wrapping his pale arms around her protectively.

"Amelia please," shane begged it. "I'll take the pain, I honestly will." Amelia placed her hand on his arm and her face changed.

"You are telling the truth," she admitted, Claire let out a deep breath and the large knot in her stomach began un winding, slowly.

"Amelia, please let us, I understand the pain he'll be in, and I understand I'll have to help him, all you have to do is change me later, after it's been born. Please Amelia," Claire tried to relax. Amelia's eyes were soft.

"2 weeks, you become a Mrs, 4 months, you have the baby, then, the day it's born, I change you, I grant you your freedom, for a promise that you will help me kill my father." Claire wrapped her arms around Amelia quickly, then pulled away, Amelia was smiling. Claire practically fell into Shane's arms, she kissed him and smiled. "It's okay now," she whispered, then shane finished off her line. "We're okay." Shane nodded at Amelia to say thanks, then grabbed Claire's hand and led her out, they stopped outside.

"Can we go home now?" Claire nodded, enjoying the feeling off triumph and kissed his cheek.

"One more errand." she kissed his wet lips.

"fine, but then we're off home, Screw michael, we'll tell him Tommorow." Claire murmured, shane laughed. They walked together to her parent's house, then stopped at the door and hugged each other, Claire walked in, her parent's face were delighted, but was about to change, Shane was still at the doorway.

"Go on, I'll be there in a sec," He reassured her, so Claire walked to where she was in view. "I wanted to give you this," She handed over an invitation she'd had for her parent's in her bag, shane and her had planned when, where and the exact time it was going to take place. Her dad looked down at the invitation.

"Mum, Dad, You're going to be pretty pissed with me, because I was stupid, but I want you to come to the wedding, but I'll have changed…"

"What! How?" Claire searched her brain for the words. "There'll be a slight bump right here," she said quickly, pointed to her stomach.

"you're Pregnant!" Her dad exploded, Claire's mum was quiet, Claire nodded slowly. "shane," she said, shakily, her dad's eyes focussed on Shane, walking slowly in. He nodded, a greeting type of nod. "Mrs Danvers, Mr Danvers, Can I please have permission to change your daughter to Mrs Collins?" He was brave, very brave, her mum and dad spoke at the same time. "No, yes." Claire's dad shook his head, Claire's mum nodded, they broke into a row, Claire's dad let her mum speak. "Jesus Tim, Claire is nearly 18, she deserves her own life, let her live it, she loves this boy, it doesn't take half a brain cell to figure that out!" Claire's face screwed up. Her mum was arguing for her? Weird.

"Fine." Her dad spoke with a blank tone and walked out of the room, mumbling. "I am not wearing some mega fancy tux though."

"so you're coming?" Claire asked, her dad had already left. "you bet," her mum smiled. Claire looked up at Shane who was sucking in his breath, he needed to eat, he was in pain. "Mum, we need to go, pass my love to dad," she hugged her quickly, then rushed shane out. "shane, we really got to get you home." He nodded, still sucking in, Claire took out her phone and dialled 3, her speed dial number for Michael.

"Michael, Shane's hungry…" she choked out the words. "Bring the car, please, he looks like he's going to pass out on me," , he stepped back, when Claire tried to grab his hand, he pulled away and managed to choke out some words. "Claire, don't, wait till I've… eaten." Michael's car pulled up, Shane hoped into the far end, Claire got in the front. He pulled away, then parked by the glass house, Claire thrust a bottle of blood at shane, who turned away to drink it. Claire appreciated his politeness. He drained the bottle, then chucked it in the 'Bottle bin' So that michael could use it along with the other bottles, when he visited the blood bank. Michael let shane lick his lips once, close his eyes, then gather Claire in a hug.

"thanks Claire, We'll be ok," He murmured, michael drew his attention away from the box of bottles and looked up at them with hard eyes.

"Now where've you been?" He sounded like Claire's dad.

"Oh Yay. Michael's been an ass again." Shane was using his charm on Claire, she laughed, Michael didn't look impressed.

"Dude, I'm serious, you're a new vamp and Claire… Well Claire's just vulnerable, even with you around."

"I'm going to go up to my room, seriously, before I get pissed and break something," shane was still hilarious, he walked slowly upstairs, Claire waited until she heard shane's bare feet padding up the stairs and spoke in a low whisper.

"We went to see Amelia Michael, The change is Delayed."

"But.. Why?" Even Michael Wasn't a mind reader.

"Michael, we're moving away for a bit to the abandoned house down the road, We won't see you until the wedding, then it'll be revealed…" Michael sighed but didn't argue any longer, Claire began walking ot the stair case.

"Claire," She turned round. "I'm glad your safe," She smiled at Michael and ran upstairs.

"shane, pack your stuff, we're moving to the house down the road, until the wedding, I didn't tell Michael." shane relaxed a little bit and hugged Claire, he grabbed a suitcase, chucked a pile of clothes and underwear in, then zipped it up.

"done." Claire laughed. Shane did too. "I'm packed shane, I did it last night, preparing…" He hugged her. "Claire, you can sleep in my room if you want, I enjoy watching you dream." Claire snuggled up to Shane's body, then drifted off to sleep.

They moved out the next day… Just got up and left. Claire hugged Michael and said they'd miss him, but shane was still pissed with him and didn't say anything at all. Claire had rang eve, inviting her to the wedding, and the rest of the invites were in Claire's bag, ready to be given out, Amelia of course, had to come.

_13 days later._

Claire sat on shane's lap, smiling. Shane slowly moved his thumb over her cheek and then pressed his firm lips to hers.

"I can't believe it," He murmured, in between breaths.

"We're really doing this," Claire finished the sentence for him and let their mouths touch again. Shane pulled away for a second.

"You sure about this?" He sounded concerned but relieved at the same time, claire put her finger on Shane's lips.

"You did this for me shane, now I'm doing this for you." Claire looked down at her Stomach, which hadn't really grown, Michael and eve wouldn't notice, Neither would anyone else, except her parent's, who would be furious.

"Um… Shane?"

"Yeah?" He evened out his fingers and placed them on her stomach Gently.

"Who's going to get you ready if my Mom's coming to help me?" Shane smiled, that kind of smile the made Bolts of joy shoot down her spine.

"Richard Morrell," He grinned, Claire slumped onto shane's lap and relaxed.

"I thought you didn't like him," She smiled up at him. Shane stroked her hair. "He's helped you through everything Claire, he's risked his life so much, I asked him to help me and he accepted," Shane smiled again, Claire answered this by kissing him and drifting slowly off to sleep. "big day Tommorow," she heard shane whisper as she drifted off to sleep, she slept in one of the two houses in the room, shane watched her sleep, because with him being a vampire, He didn't and couldn't ever get tired, or even sleep for that matter, Claire felt herself roll over into his warm body- that was the good thing, shane even being a vampire, still had his heat.

She woke up to the sound of someone's uneven breath above her, she opened her eyes slowly and sat up, watching her mum blinking at her, then remembered what day it was, she wrapped her arms around shane. "finally," she whispered. Her mom was busy throwing Claire's study stuff off her desk and replacing them with her make-up, dotting it around neatly, there was another knock at the door, Claire and shane walked down together, swung open the door and nodded slowly at Richard Morell who stood there awkwardly.

"Um shane… What about getting the after party and things sorted." Shane nodded, with a gran of triumph and a quick hip bump.

"Hey," Claire laughed, then turned around and kissed him. _This is my husband _she thought to herself, the thought sent shivers down her spine, but joyful shivers, she smiled, then pushed him into Richard Morrell who stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll get it sorted, trust me, girls take ages to get ready," He rolled his eyes, then kissed her for a final time. "See you soon," He nodded at claire, then to her mom, who smiled, Claire felt warm, Everybody was there for her, even her mom, Amelia, michael, eve, even her baby, Claire but her hand on her stomach, then felt cold again. _everyone except dad, who's probably stood chucking a suit on and crying, he was losing his little girl… _Claire blinked away the tears that were welling up in her eyes, her dad wasn't going to ruin her day. Then without words, she turned, ran up the stairs and shut the door in her room, it made her feel… warm. Claire sat on the bed and let her mom work her make-up magic, thankful that she wasn't feeling the pregnancy hormones yet, because if she was, she'd feel furious at her dad at the wedding.

"Claire, hold still, do you want to look Beautiful or what?"

"What's the point, I'm not pretty," she muttered, it was like kim all over again, but no girl was there, she guessed she maybe was feeling the hormones- slightly. Her mom put two fingers under her chin and lifted, she was crying.

"Claire, You're my Beautiful little girl, and I'll always be there for you," She wiped her face, hugged claire and carried on applying make-up. Claire began feeling sick, wondering if what she was doing was right, she knew deep down that shane was perfect, she loved him and this was right, he'd gave up his life for her, he was a bloodsucking vampire and worse of all, he'd always hated them, but now he was one and his mum was the past. So was Kim and everyone else who made her hurt. This was her day, Shane and her were going to become a family, marrying before eve or Michael and they were older, which was strange.

"thanks mom," she whispered, her mum smiled at her and pulled away.

"done," Her mom grinned like a little kid, grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her up to look in a mirror, Claire looked at her make-up and almost screamed, she really was pretty. Claire stared at her face for a moment, then turned her attention away, her Stomach drew in her attention, Claire gasped, so did her mom. You could tell she was pregnant alright, the lump was big, not huge, but big, she took out her phone. "One moment mom, please," She waited for Amelia to answer.

"Amelia, Hi! Um, no everything's fine, it's just the baby, the lump is big!"

"I know, It won't take 9 months for it to grow, just 4, you did it after with a vampire and you were already pregnant- it affected the growth- it's just at a quicker rate, and the baby will be human, so just rest, I'll see you at the wedding." She hung up before Claire could say anything- obviously getting ready, claire gasped once, then took in Amelia's words and walked back into her room.

"I'm fat," she complained. Her mom blinked.

"well, if the growths quicker, you will be, now come on, I've no time for messing, got 2 hours until the wedding, and don't you dare mess up your make-up," her mom chuckled, not even bothered by the fact that everyone was about to find out that Claire Danvers Or claire Collins Was Pregnant. What would michael say? Claire blocked out these feeling, and sat on the bed letting her mum twist half her fringe into a plait, sweep it across her hair line, clip it in place and braided the other side, she swept it across just behind the first one and clipped it in place, then she carefully pulled her hair into a bun and spray hairspray on it. This took a while, but eventually, Claire stood up and admired it, she was starting to look amazing, she pulled of her trousers and top, stepped into the traditional white dress that Amelia had ordered for her, her mom zipped it up and squealed.

"wow… so Beautiful."

"Minus the bump," Claire almost smiled, she felt it pulling at her lips, she stood admiring herself in the mirror, when her mom pulled her impatiently away.

"Half an hour, Shane's already there. We got to go, guests are arriving, Claire, Photo-" she practically squealed it, took a picture and lead Claire outside, a black car pulled up outside, And Claire's dad was sat there, looking neat- and even in a tux.

"Dad!" she yelped and hugged him.

"You're georgeous," He smiled, Opened the door, let them both in and got in himself.

"thanks dad. I'm sorry about…" She gestured at her stomach, then the dress.

"Leave it behind us claire, I wasn't letting my daughter get married without her own dad leading her down that isle," He had had a mood change and now smiled softly at Claire, they pulled up outside the church, everybody was already in, so they rushed out, went into the Chapel back room and Claire got prepared, she grabbed her dad's elbow.

"Don't let me pass out dad," she whispered, feeling the blush beneath her mask of make-up. She was looking down at the bump, nobody knew she was pregnant- but everybody was about to find out, They opened the doors and Claire, very slowly, stepped out onto the isle, Amelia, Michael and Eve was sat at the front, her mom had also gone round the back to take a place next to them, Claire then focused on Shane, standing at the front looking perfect, he smiled when he saw her coming. Claire couldn't help rushing a bit though, she wanted to be standing next to him. The walk seemed like ages, heads turned to look at her- and the bump. Michael and eve were holding hands- Michael dressed in a black suit, Eve dressed in a velvet black dress, she still had her Goth look, but was smiling at shane, who was now looking at claire, smiling. This was shane's day, he'd been so exited, and this was it, Claire got over the fact that michael was going to want words about this and the fact that eve would be giving her a prep talk. When she finally arrived next to shane, her dad took her hand and placed it in shane's, then took a step to the side, Claire felt sorry for him- he didn't have any family to see his wedding day, it almost made her cry, but he was just smiling into her eyes brightly. Michael wasn't- he was staring at the bump, then up at Claire's face, He drew in his breath and then sighed, slumping down in his place. Eve did the opposite- she looked at the bump, let out a tiny yelp and grinned widely at Claire, even Amelia was smiling. Claire looked back at shane and he smiled. "you're amazing," He placed his hand on her bump. "That too I'll bet," He smiled again, then took out a small box, with a gold ring inside, Claire took out hers and they placed it on each others fingers.

"I love you," Shane whispered.

"So do I," Claire whispered back, fighting back the urge to kiss him too soon. She let the pope speak.

"Do you, Shane Collins take Claire Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to stay with her for better and for worse, until death do you apart?"

Shane spoke without hesitation, he slowly moved the back of his hand across Claire's cheek. "I do."

"do you, Claire Danvers, Take Shane Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband, to stay with her for better and for worse until death do you apart?"

Claire took in a deep breath. "I do." The pope looked at shane again, who was grinning now, clearly exited.

"Then you may kiss the bride," Shane lent forward and pressed his lips to hers, Claire felt the taste of shane, and their lips touch, when it finally stopped, everyone was clapping, but Michael looked pissed.

Claire stood looking at herself in the mirror, she looked Beautiful, but the bump kind of ruined it. Shane crept up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey, you coming?" He smiled, pulled her into a hug and added. "You're so beautiful, Claire, I can't believe it's finally happened." Claire couldn't stop the tears this time, luckily her mom had back up, the make up was waterproof.

"I love you shane." shane kissed her.

"I love you too, now what's up?" He kissed her lightly, then pulled away.

"Michael looks pretty pissed."

"I know but, as if you care about it, Michael's being an ass, this is our day, not his, ignore Mike, I'll tell him about it when we go back to the glass house tonight."

"tonight?"

"Yeah, we have to celebrate your birthday, you're 18!"

"finally one of your age huh?"

"Yeah but I'm 18 forever, well at least till I get staked, but I'll try not to." He grinned.

"So I'll be as old as you! Yay," She smiled again and hugged him, he smelt lovely.

"Come on then Mrs Collins, Your dad will murder me if he doesn't get a dance." Claire laughed and they went into the room, Claire's dad came over.

"Um May I?"

"My Pleasure," Shane actually smiled at her dad and gave him Claire's hands, he nodded in thanks. Claire danced in slow circles with her dad.


End file.
